creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Grande Di Magico
Who is the Character? Grande Alexander Willow, also known as Papa Grande Di Magico, is a 66 year old, delusional magician with a past to remember. After a tragic outcome of events in 1993, Grande Alexander Willow, age 40, gruesomely killed his boss in front of a large audience, sending his reputation down the drain. Grande Alexander Willow has tired, bloodshot eyes, white long hair, missing teeth and a twisted mindset that only became worse as years went on. He now resides in the same exact building as he worked all of those years, performing for a corpse audience which he hallucinates are alive. Story Grande Alexander Willow was born in Venice, Italy back in 1953. At the age of 5, he moved from Italy to America because his father had found a job there. Once arriving at his home in West Virginia, the young Grande felt homesick for about a year. After getting adjusted to his new home, he had slowly started to become obsessed over one thing, magic. Grande would eventually take this love of magic and become a young magician himself, often performing on the streets or at the park. At the age of 10, he had been noticed by a theme park owner, who in which was observing local locations in hope of new talent. Grande had proved himself to be quite stunning at his magic, instantly drawing the theme park owner into asking Grande's father if his son would love to become an official hired magician. Both of his parents spoke on the thought and eventually, with some bickering, agreed to have Grande work there. He did get the job the instant his parents agreed. As time went on, Grande, at the age of 23, had become the main attraction in the blossoming theme park and the main money maker. He had become a well known magician, one who loved his job with all of his heart. All of his magic shows captured the eyes of many and brought him great joy. During one magic show, he had desired a volunteer. As a hand shot up, Grande's eyes caught sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Melanie Grella Summers, who forcefully had her hand raised by her friend, had been chosen to volunteer for his act. As fear coursed through her, the professional magician assured her all would be okay and in the end, it was, and the trick left Melanie stunned. Not long after the show was over, Grande had encountered the girl again. Both of them became close and eventually got married as Grande turned 28. Everything seemed well with the happy couple, especially as they both awaited the arrival of a forming child. Everything seemed perfect until Melanie nearly blacked out and fell, which was becoming common. Out of concern, Grande took her to the hospital which revealed that she had been dying from a cancerous tumor in her brain and not only did she not have much time left, but the baby was going to have to be removed. The crushed Grande could only spend as much time as he could with his wife until she passed away, along with the baby which was too premature to live. Grande lived in heartbreak, but kept it all hidden for years in order to be happy for his magician job, the only thing he had left. Sadly, that was taken away from him as well. At age 40, Grande Willow had quite enough of his horrible boss of 10 years, who in which is the grandson of his former boss. The boss would often make him practice all day and night, bullying him like a rookie in the field of magic, even to the point of threatening to fire him. Grande could barely even keep awake each day and would often cry in the hope of having everything he lost back. After nearly dying in an unplanned watery tank trick which had been placed in by the new boss, he threw his anger at the audience and at his actresses, leading him to be fired in the back room. This led the man to finally lose everything he had ever loved as well as any control he had over himself. In a fit of rage, Grande Alexander Willow had beaten, dragged, and killed his boss in front of his audience. Not long after that, the police had shown up and arrested the man, but he escaped from the handcuffs and caused the one officer to go off the road, allowing him to escape from the damaged cruiser. Personality Grande Alexander Willow is highly dangerous as for he has many tricks up his sleeve. Residing inside of the same, yet highly ruined building he once performed in, he had mentally tricked himself into believing he is performing still and that his victims are actors/actresses alongside him. It is a form of stress relief and a form of happiness, because magic was the last thing he ever had after the loss of his wife and child. He brutally slaughters his victims in front of the corpses of his other victims, who he views as his audience. In his delusional state of mind, he hears laughter, voices and blurred figures of his "audience" standing for him as he kills a victim. Grande is also easily angered and the sight of someone in his building not only makes his delusions kick in, but also makes him furious and more ready to snatch them. In the end, even so, he does have a small speck of sanity which causes him to break down as he realizes how downhill his life has went. Credits - Author/Creator: MysticalSorceryhttps://www.deviantart.com/mysticalsorcery